1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure, particularly to a structure for obtaining a uniform gap of a predetermined size between a headlamp unit of a front end module and a front fender at assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In vehicle body manufacturing process, a front end module including a radiator support and headlamp units and the like mounted thereon is sub-assembled in a sub-assembly line, and fed to a main assembly line to be mounted on to a body flowing therethrough. In this mounting process, a gap between the headlamp unit of the front end module and a front fender of the body is adjusted to a predetermined size.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-267123 discloses a mounting structure of a headlamp unit allowing a screw adjustment of a gap between the headlamp unit and a front fender, providing inclined slidable contact faces on a projected portion of the headlamp unit housing and on an attachment portion of a radiator support.